bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Dancin' the Day Away (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Dancin' the Day Away" Season 1, episode 11, 11th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo doing the Flamingo Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh hi You're just in time. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Come on in. Hmm Wait a minute. What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Bear: I'm feeling really good too. And do you know what I like to do when I'm feeling really good? I love to dance the cha-cha-cha. Bear: Ojo? Ojo: Excuse me, Bear. I am not Ojo. I am Señorita Ojo, the Spanish dance bear. But you, you may call me señorita. Bear: Um, Señorita. Ojo: Si, Bear? Bear: Um, I'm curious. Um... what are you doing? Ojo: I'm dancing! I'm dancing... the flamingo! Ojo: I think I have flamingo fever. I have to keep dancing. Dance, Dancing the Day Away (song) and What Do You Think? I'm gonna shake my hips, put my paws in the air. You can do it even if you're not a bear. Get up on your feet, get out of that chair. You can do it in the kitchen, you can do it almost anywhere. It feels so good to be dancin'. Any old kind of way. And I'd rather be dancin'. Dancin' the day away. Okay. I move my head to the left, and then to the right. Once you start dancin' it's dynomite! It's a great way to work up your appetite. You can do it every morning, you can do it every single night. And I'd rather be dancin'. Any old kind of way. And I'd say. That I would rather be dancin'. Dancin' the day away. It feels so great to be dancin' any old kind of way. You're gonna find me dancin', dancin'. Dancin' the day away. Treelo Dances (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: Hey, let's turn on my radio and see if we can't find my favorite radio station, WCHA, the station that loves to cha-cha-cha. Bear: Wait a second. Man on Radio: I wish you-- (Bear turns off the radio.) Bear: I don't have my maracas. I don't have my shakers. I love to make noise and Bears love to make noise. Where do I put them? Oh. Maybe in the bathroom. I'll be right back. Treelo: Bear? Bear? Have you seen Bear? Pip and Pop and Bear help Tutter dance Bear: What is this? Tutter: Can't dance, Bear. Can't dance. Bear: Oh, come on, Tutter. Everybody can dance. Tutter: Sorry, Bear, sorry. I got no rhythm. No beat! Hmph. A mouse who can't dance. What a shame. What a pity. Pip and Pop: Hey Bear Hey Tutter Bear: I'll just go upstairs and get the radio put on some good cha cha music. Pip and Pop: Oh, No, No, Bear, Bear. Bear: Yeah? Pip: We don't need the radio. Pop: We can make up our own music. Let's go, Tutter! Shadow Segment Bear: Looks like Tutter can dance after all and I hope you picked up a new beat or two. (laughs) Hey, You know who we haven't seen yet today? My good friend Shadow. Come on, let's go find her. (Leaving the kitchen) I bet Shadow's around here somewhere. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she’ll appear. Ready? (Starts singing) ♪ Oh! Where oh Where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Looking for Downstairs Hallway) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Look at wall) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Could Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Stops singing) Hmm... (Shadow magically appears in the wall and itchy) Shadow! Shadow: *laughs* Hello there, you big old Bear. Bear: Hello, Shadow. So nice to see you today. So what have you been doing? Shadow: I've been dancing a jig with the light in the attic. {laughs} Oh, my golly. Do I feel grand. Bear: Wow. dancing will do that to you. Shadow: Oh, Yeah! Bear: So, Shadow, I was wondering, would you tell us a story? Shadow: Oh I'd be glad to, Bear, Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, dance on your toes Teddy Bear-Well, I'm a little new at this. *falls down* Whoa! *laughs* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch your nose Teddy Bear-Like this? Like this? Like this? Shadow-So Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground Teddy Bear-Alright. *falls down again* Touched It! Touched It! I touched it again. Can I? Whoa! I'M STUCK, uh...oh, did it again. *walks sadly* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around Teddy Bear-Turn around! *spins joyfully* Turn around! *spins joyfully* Turn around! Shadow-Now Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Show us your shoe Teddy Bear-Oh, There's a shoe. *shows his shoe* See it? See my shoe? Here it is! Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do Teddy Bear-Oh, Okay. *shows his shoe again* Don't you want to see that again? You sure? Shadow-So Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, climb the stairs Teddy Bear-Okay. First floor. *xylophone sounds* Second floor! *more xylophone sounds* Shadow-Now Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the light Teddy Bear-Okay. *switches the lamp off, a dark background is shown* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say goodnight Teddy Bear-Nightnight. *waves his hand to the audience* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great song. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear. Shadow: From that I see you are dancing your bones! {laughs} Bear: Hey. I guess we do. I guess we do. Shadow: Whoo-hoo! Bear: Heh heh heh heh. Shadow: Well, I got to be going, Bear, But when you need another story... Just try and catch me! Both: *laughing* Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye! The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Ojo, Pip and Pop: No cha-cha-cha? Pip: Bear, are you okay? Pop: Bear's gotta be sick. Pip: Are you sick, Bear? Pop: I think he's sick. He's probably ill. Man on Radio: And now for our hottest new selection, a song that's sweeping the country. Bear: I'm starting to feel something! Pip, Pop, Tutter and Ojo: Yay! Pop: Heh heh, yeah! Man on Radio: A song we know you're gonna love --- "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha!" Luna's Plot About Dance and The Goodbye Song Bear: (laughs) I sure do love to cha-cha-cha. Say, I'm curious. Were you cha-cha-chaing? Hmm? Well, I think we should go up and tell Luna about our day and everything we did! Come on. (Night falls in) Luna: How was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: The whole house was jumpin'. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: I don't recall seeing your Big Blue House jump. Bear: Well, the house didn't actually jump, but everybody inside did. We were dancin'. By the way, keep on dancing. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts